GA 悪魔狩り
by blackknight291
Summary: AU。の物語は、彼女の人生の後にあるものから実行する上で若い女性をみかん。彼女は生存のための努力として物事が限界に彼女をプッシュします。私の元の単純な翻訳...私は他の人の反応を見たいと思っています..彼らが読んで期待しています。
1. Chapter 1

タイトル：GA悪魔狩り

免責事項：これは私のものではありません！明らかに。私は文字だけを借りて。

注意：

1。括弧で囲まれた数字は、文字 '年齢である - 少なくとも、彼らがどのように表示されるかのように。

2。純粋な悪魔は、彼らがどのように表示されるかよりも長生きする傾向がある。

3。これは、町がお互いから遠く離れた場所であり、人口はあまりないですが、中世の周りに設定されています。

4。この物語は "物語氷のない魔物" BLから私を奮い立たせました。芸術は学園アリスとはかなり異なっているがそれを読んでください、あなたは確かにそれを読むことに満足を見つけるでしょう。私はBL漫画に触発されましたが、私はこれがないことを保証します。

概要：

みかんはハーフリングであり、彼女の静脈に鬼と人間、珍しい存在の血を実行します。いつも彼女の血と肉と一人で彼女の存在としての彼女の死の彼女を取り囲んで何に危険を求める人々から実行している。

-1 -

（16）みかんは、彼女は崩壊の点に尽き木々に囲まれて入ってきた森の中の石の上に座って、それが一日の時間を伝えることができなかった。彼女の乱れた服、染色し、血の匂い、それは彼女または彼女を殺すかどうか分かりすることができません。彼女は、ビジョンがぼやけと鬱蒼とした森と組み合わせて空の暗さの背後に彼女の頭を回し、どちらも誰もが彼女の後を走っているのを見ることも、感じることができません。彼女が残した森の中でどこかに横たわって血に塗られたボディを - 彼女は彼女が彼女の頭の中に彼女の父の死をリプレイとしてまだどこか森の中に失われたと思った彼女は泣きませんでした。

避難所と服のセットはクリーンを見つけることを期待して最も近い町に彼女を導くパスを探して森の中を歩いたみかん、彼女の服がインチに扮した状態を隠蔽するために彼女の体の周りにドレープする灰色の布を身に着けていた女性または半分悪魔 - 男性と男性のように移動し、誰もが彼女の本当のアイデンティティを疑わなかっただろう。彼女は彼女の強さを取り戻すために十分に休養した後、彼女はパスを探索した。彼女はちょうど亡くなった父の死を悼むためにスペアにする余地はありません。彼女は父親の最後の要求を満たす上で移動させるのに必要な、それが生き続けることです - 最後の言葉は、彼女の父親は、発声、特に彼女はもはや当てにする彼女の側で誰も持っていないこと。

"ど？"彼は夜の散歩で森の中にみかんに遭遇するとき夏目が驚いている、彼は 彼が彼女がコンパニオンを持っているが、どれを見ていません期待して周りを見回したインチ彼が存在するフォレスト内の人間を見つけることを期待していなかった鬼の居住である。不意を突かれて、彼女は彼がすぐに身を守る彼を攻撃し、彼は子供が持って期待していなかった強さで彼女をオフに保持するために彼の強さを使用していました。 '彼女はちょうど子だ "と、彼は彼女の攻撃を回避すると思った。

"くそー！すべての幸運！ "彼女は短剣を持つ男性の悪魔と戦って呪われ、彼女は近づいて疲労を叫んで彼女の痛む体を無視して彼の喉を切り裂くしようとしている彼女の手を戦う。彼女は彼女の強さは低迷して鬼を取ることができなかった。

彼が接触した際に大声でドスンを作った木の幹を叩くみかん放棄することをどうにかし眉をひそめるように夏目。

"Ughn ..."みかんの痛みでうめき声はすぐに彼女の足に戻って取得しようとした、サポートとしてトランクを使用していました。彼女は夏目に直面してすぐに彼女の頭を上げた。

夏目の目はまだグラグラ彼の使用強度は通常の人間が立ち上がることができないと何かではなかったことを期待して、彼女は回復したものの、どのように迅速に拡大した。彼は彼女が唯一の十代の女性を見て見て、その後、彼女は簡単に戻ってリバウンドした理由を、一つの可能 性を考えました。 "あなたは悪魔ですか？ '彼は好奇心の彼女の外に目を光らせて尋ねた。

みかんは、肩肘張る彼女の目は彼にロックされ続けた。 "私は彼の詳細を調べることができません。 '彼女は今は何もよりますが、生気のない体になっていなかった彼女の両親に何が起こったのか思い出すと思った。彼女は彼が彼女を取り押さえ方法で、彼は彼の強さのことを考えて睨むと、彼女は勝つことができるか。彼女は見ることができるすべては彼女より年上の可能性がある10代の男性であり、それは鋭い爪、先のとがったビットの耳と牙がなかったら、彼女は彼女が悪魔であることの痕跡を見ることができなかった。

彼は彼女に視線が一瞬彼女の迅速な反射を見て唖然。 "私はを参照してください。 'リバウンドに彼女の能力を、彼女の素早い動きを、ヒト正常を超えて - 彼は、みかんは、人間が持っていないであろう事に気付いて鬼の子であることを推定した。彼は何か別の悪魔の領土内のすべての一人になり、子鬼のために起こっている必要があります考え出した。彼は悪魔が少なくとも10未満のグループではなく、内に旅行することを非常によく知っていた。

彼女は悪魔の目をした、彼女は彼の強さと領土与えられた不利な立場にあることを知っていた。負け戦に彼女の強さや時間を無駄にしても意味がないので、彼女は完璧に通常の習慣を知っている。彼女はピボットが彼女自身が迅速に避難を行う、迅速に動いた。

彼は彼女が彼を挑発したことを鬼の目にはっきりと見たとき、彼女は逃げたことに驚いていました。彼は彼女を追求しなかった、彼は彼女から血のにおいがすることができるので、それが良いかもしれないと思った。彼は自分のトラブルを抱えて子鬼に手を貸す必要はありませんでした。


	2. Chapter 2

タイトル：GA悪魔狩り

免責事項：これは私のものではありません！明らかに。私は文字だけを借りて。

注意：

1。括弧で囲まれた数字は、文字 '年齢である - 少なくとも、彼らがどのように表示されるかのように。

2。純粋な悪魔は、彼らがどのように表示されるかよりも長生きする傾向がある。

3。これは、町がお互いから遠く離れた場所であり、人口はあまりないですが、中世の周りに設定されています。

4。この物語は "物語氷のない魔物" BLから私を奮い立たせました。芸術は学園アリスとはかなり異なっているがそれを読んでください、あなたは確かにそれを読むことに満足を見つけるでしょう。私はBL漫画に触発されましたが、私はこれがないことを保証します。

第1章要約：みかんは、彼女の人生の後に悪魔のグループから漏れていた。

- 2 -

何かまたは誰かを待っているかのように朝、洞窟で、悪魔が集まった。

"大井夏目！"彼は洞窟の入り口の外に立って捕まえた人夏目近づくと翼は迎えた。 "あなたは最近の攻撃は聞いたことはありますか？"彼は、親しみのうち夏目の肩をなで。彼は黒のフード付きの白い長袖のシャツを着ていた。彼は夏目より古く、20歳の男性の姿。

つばさの口論でしかめ面を夏目。 "そんなこと知ってるよ！"つばさは、夏目が彼のレポートをすくめているのと同じ疲れでイライラ話した。彼は長いため息をついた。 "私はただの鬼の男が死んだことをお伝えしたいのですが、彼の体がそれを発見した人間が焼かれていたことを聞いた。"

"そうか..."夏目がリラックス表情でつぶやいた。 "私は彼が最終的に彼の平和を見つけたと思います。"

つばさは若い男の表現の中で穏やかに変化を見て微笑んだ。

"あなたがニュースをもっと関心を持つべき。"速水は、夏目と翼の会話を聞くことによって、近くに立って憤慨発声、彼の半ば20年代にどこかに見えた彼。 "それはハーフリング、悪魔と人間の間にお子様がいらっしゃる同じ悪魔である - 。悪魔のための人間のためのタブー、パワー"それがなかったときに問題が彼に影響を与えなかったかのように、彼は遠くに見えた。 "誰もが地域内の他のグループの心配より強力なものにする方法を見つけることを試みている。あなたはそれがそんなに長く生きるためにハーフリングのためいかにである稀知っている必要があります我々は我々の側にその子供を取得する必要があります！その子は有用であろう当社グループへ！ "

"私はトラブルに実行するつもりはありません。"夏目提案で悩まさ答えた。 "それに、これはハーフリングを消費すると、鬼の力を強化するというのは本当ではありません。"

ただ夏目のように - 翼を言っているかのように夏目を見てみました。

"あなたは、それは神話ではないことを知るべきである！"速水氏は指摘した。 "物語に真実があることを証明するために存在して悪霊があります。"

"他の人はそれが私たちの領土内になっていることを聞いた後のため、ハーフリングの存在を物憂げです。"つばさは、淡々とした口調で言った。 "彼らは私が彼らと一緒や速水と意見を異にすることを言うことはありません。ハーフリングは、我々が持っている力を高めるだろうと言っておくが、あなたが今いる場所の上に座るようにしようとしているいくつかの悪魔があることに注意する必要があります。"

"今それをやめて！"夏目つばさと速水を睨みつけ、彼の声を上げた。 "私はそんなことをする予定はありません！"

速水は、夏目の声が鳴ったかパワフルで尻込み、古いが、彼は夏目はあらゆる面で強いということを認識しています。彼の視線が柔らかくなりました。 "私は、あなたが言おうとしているのか知っている。"速水はため息をつく。彼は夏目見て、彼の顔にはそれがなかった以上に疲れて見えた。彼は彼の頭の後ろを掻いた。 "あなたは何もしないだろう、私はそれを取得します。"彼はハーフリングを追い詰めるために彼の説得はあまりうまく行っていなかったことを落胆聞こえた。 "とにかく、少なくとも、それについて考えてみて、この噂は確かに他の部族の耳に届いた。彼らは、彼らがそれに目を得れば、そのハーフリングをキャプチャしようとするためにバインドされています我々はそれをしたくない場合でも、我々はなります戦争の途中で捕まえた。 "

夏目は古い悪魔がほのめかしているものの速水を意識に直面した。

つばさは、夏目は物事が最悪だ前に、彼は素早く断ち切ること速水に暴言を 吐くように準備をしていることを知っていた。 "それは我々が同様に何かをしている方が効果的です。"つばさは慎重に戦いにはつながりません速水と夏目の言葉を改めて考える後に示唆された。 "私たちはただ、注意する必要があります。"

夏目の筋肉がリラックス。彼は、彼はほとんど彼の怒りのコントロールを失ったことを実感したその翼を見つめる、彼は小さな笑顔を見せた。 "私はあなたの心配を知っていると理解しています"彼が一時停止しました。 "私はそれを上に思います。"

それらのトピックが深刻でなかった場合つばさ夏目の言葉のために公然と微笑んだだろう。 "それはその後大丈夫です。"彼は言った。彼は苦い表情で速水一目を盗んだ。

"夏目？"ルカ（17）洋一（11）が洞窟を抜ける従えてそっと呼んだ。 "何が起こっているのでしょう？"彼は笑顔の挨拶を捧げた人つばさと速水を見た。

彼はルカに直面し夏目は笑う。 "何もない！"彼は洋一に目を向けた。 "間違っているきみは何ですか？"

"私はそれから自分自身を許しましょう 。"速水は夏目ルカと洋一の存在下ではもう問題を議論しないことを見た。

夏目は速水が黙っ見ても他の脱離のない認識を取らなかった。

"私は町に行きたいです。"夏目は猫のように彼をペットとして彼が見上げるよう洋一氏は言う。 "私はいくつかのものを購入したいが、それは大丈夫ですか？"

夏目洋一の頭を撫でて停止しました。 "よし、私はこの時間に来ることはできませんが、私はルカといくつか他の人が一緒にタグ付けをすることができるだろうと確信しています。"彼は翼を見た。 "あなたもその町に同行何もしていない。"

"よし。"つばさは洋一に近づいた。彼は "あなたはどこに次に行きたいですか？ビッグブラザーはあなたを扱うでしょう。"として空に若い鬼を持ち上げる

洋一は笑顔を配った。


	3. Chapter 3

タイトル：GA悪魔狩り

免責事項：これは私のものではありません！明らかに。私は文字だけを借りて。

注意：

1。括弧で囲まれた数字は、文字 '年齢である - 少なくとも、彼らがどのように表示されるかのように。

2。純粋な悪魔は、彼らがどのように表示されるかよりも長生きする傾向がある。

3。これは、町がお互いから遠く離れた場所であり、人口はあまりないですが、中世の周りに設定されています。

4。この物語は "物語氷のない魔物" BLから私を奮い立たせました。芸術は学園アリスとはかなり異なっているがそれを読んでください、あなたは確かにそれを読むことに満足を見つけるでしょう。私はBL漫画に触発されましたが、私はこれがないことを保証します。

第2章要約：夏目の支配の下で悪魔の巣窟で正常。

- 3 -

洋一を見て回るに続く町で、ルカとつばさは近く滞在しました。

"私は、夏目が何を計画しているのか分からない。"つばさは、真剣な表情で話した。彼はルカのそばに立った。 "彼は誰もが、彼らは突然私たちの領土に入って来る他のグループについて、どの程度心配して、自分の意見を表明するためにどのように始まったのか知っておく必要がありますそれは、彼らは夏目を信頼しない、というわけではないですが、彼らはただ心配している。"

"我々は、それを心配する必要はありません。"ルカは、つばさが言おうとしているものを臆病な 笑顔理解した上で言った。 "私は夏目事項を理解しようとしていると確信しています加えて、他のグループとの関係はそれほど悪くないです。"

"そうですね、私は考えます。"つばさはそっとルカに同意するむっと話した。

彼は夏目についてあまり心配する必要はありませんでしたので、夏目は非常に高く、グループの考えていることを認識している、彼は 噂に動揺されやすい他人を心配しているのに。彼は、そう遠くない彼がいた場所から店に入っ洋一を見ました。 "私は洋一がハーフリングと悪魔の産物であるので、彼は行動したくないとします。彼はそれがほとんど洋一にどのような影響を与えるかを考えている。"

彼は翼の真剣な表情に見えるようにルカは微笑んだ。彼は静かに笑う。 "あなたは本当にあなたが頻繁に持っているすべての引数にもかかわらず、夏目を理解してない。"

つばさは、コメントの後にルカから彼の恥ずかしさを隠しscowls。

一方、店内洋一、彼は翼とルカは彼が左またはどのような理由のために疑われないことを確認して借りた浴室の窓を通して逃げる。彼は、彼が彼の感覚を続けてすることができますように、彼は早く森に向かって走った。彼の目はいつもの悪魔の目や、彼は素早く続く森の中の一流の人間の目には見えない薄い銀の光の尾のようなものを見ることができました。 "あの人はここにある！それが消える前に急いでする必要があります！ "彼は直立彼が直面している男性の座って出会ったまで、彼は、銀色の光の端を走った。彼は一歩前進しました。 "あなたがしている - 。"

みかん彼女を振り返って立っている男の子を見つけてびっくりしました。彼女が移動した少年に気づきましたとたん、彼女は立ち上がった。彼女は少年が悪魔であることを感知した後に何かのために自分を準備しました。 'どのようにこの少年は私を見つけたのですか？私は私が残っているトレースをクリアしていることを確認しています。 '彼女は少年の系譜に気づいていないですが、彼は悪魔の子であることを言うことができる。

"私はただあなたに会いに来ました。"陽一は、男性が彼に対して彼のガードを持っていることを見て静かに話を聞いた。彼はすべき言葉を知らなかったと言うべきではない。彼はそれがハーフリングである知っている男性に会いたいと思うんでした。彼はあまりにも異なっているため、彼はハーフリングに共感できました。いくつかの悪魔が正常に彼がハーフリングと鬼が飼育されていても、持っていないという能力を有する。彼の父のハーフリングは無限パワーを渇望し始めた彼の母親に対して、彼を保護しなかったならば、彼は死んでいただろう。

彼女は何か危険を感じたが、なかった場合洋一を急襲だろうみかん、彼女は彼を見て、彼は悪魔の子であることを知っていたものの、悪意せずに子を見ました。彼女は彼の存在を気にしなかったかのように行動し、戻って彼女のガードを土

みかんで陽一の視線は、年上の鬼に注意を移動したり、行動していない。 "私は彼に何を言うことができますか？ '

"あなたは何も言うことはありません場合は、残して自由にされています。"疲れが見え、冷たく話しみかん。彼女は、簡単に悪魔の子を扱う彼女が望んでいるなら、彼を殺すが、それは何のための価値があるだろうことができます。

"私はあなたがハーフリングであることを知っている。"洋一は、そっと彼女に聞くことが大声で十分に話を聞いた。彼は他の悪魔を驚かすしないように注意です。

尻込みみかん。彼女は、悪魔の子で彼女の目を向け疑い深く彼を見た。彼女は彼が彼女がいないことを言うことができるか疑問に思い、彼は純粋な悪魔の品種であることを確認しています。 "あなたは何が欲しいですか？"彼女はscowls。彼女は知らないふりをすることを試みた。

"Uhmmm ..."と、彼は明らかに彼がそれを介して考えていなかった心配していました。

"私は彼を信頼することはできませんが、子どもの表現、。 '彼女は彼女の注意は彼に焦点を当てたと思った。彼女は一つの動きで悪魔の子を殺すつもりで彼女の武器を引き出すことを準備した。残酷なそれが見えるかもしれませんが、彼女は、彼女が作ったという約束を生き残るために持っています。

彼は自分がすぐに彼女の信頼を得ることを期待して導入しました。 "私は洋一だよ！そして、あなたがですか？"彼は彼ができた親しみの表情を見せてみました。

"私を呼び出し...北斗電話してね。"みかん、立ち上がって彼女の服をまぶし、洋一がサイレントで彼女を見てみましょう。 "私はあなたを殺すことではない私の心を変更する前に、より良いあなたの家族に戻ってください。"彼女は彼が直面していると述べ、彼女は振り返らずに立ち去った。

彼はのために来ていたものを表現することができません落胆していました。

町でつばさとルカの場所。

"アーッ！"彼は洋一はどこもショップの目の前で、消えされていないことが分かったとして、つばさはアラームを見た。彼はルカに直面していました。 "いったい私たちはどうするつもりですか？"彼は何かが陽一に起きている可能性がある場合は夏目が何かを知っていたかもしれません。

"我々はすでにどこでも検索しました。"ルカは、彼がどこに立ってそわそわ心配。彼は陽一に何が起こったかもしれないものを想像し始めました。

"Niichan！"洋一は彼を振り返って困惑した顔と翼とルカに近づいて表示されます。

心配と同時にイライラつばさ洋一の肩をつかむ。 "どこに地獄はあった？"

"あなたはどこに頼む..."陽一が一時停止し、彼が行っていた場所を正確に彼が言うことができませんでした知っていた。 "バス..."彼がから出てきた店に向かって指摘するように、彼は嘘をついた。 "おなかが急に痛いともあなたは残りの部分を知っている。"

"正直に言って！"つばさは洋一の手をつかんだ。 "我々は帰宅している！"彼は何かが起こるかもしれないことを恐れて家に帰る途中に沿ってゴロゴロ言って。彼は結局夏目の怒りに直面したくなかった。

陽一は、翼は他の皆がいた洞窟に連れて戻ってドラッグさせる言葉を言いませんでした。彼はみかんの心がどれ ほど孤独な彼が感知考え続けた。


	4. Chapter 4

タイトル：GA悪魔狩り

免責事項：これは私のものではありません！明らかに。私は文字だけを借りて。

注意：

1。括弧で囲まれた数字は、文字 '年齢である - 少なくとも、彼らがどのように表示されるかのように。

2。純粋な悪魔は、彼らがどのように表示されるかよりも長生きする傾向がある。

3。これは、町がお互いから遠く離れた場所であり、人口はあまりないですが、中世の周りに設定されています。

4。この物語は "物語氷のない魔物" BLから私を奮い立たせました。芸術は学園アリスとはかなり異なっているがそれを読んでください、あなたは確かにそれを読むことに満足を見つけるでしょう。私はBL漫画に触発されましたが、私はこれがないことを保証します。

第3章要約：陽一遭遇は初めてみかん。

- 4 -

悪魔の領土の森の中の夕焼け。

夏目は静かに離れて皆から食べて座って洋一を見た。彼はルカになった。 "何が町で起こったのか？五日、既に合格し、陽一は突然静かに一人で座って食べていた。"

"何もあまり起こりませんでした。"ルカは答えた。ではないことを彼は時間のカップルのため洋一の視力を失った伝えることができます。 "我々は、ちょうど周りを見回した。"彼は単純なことのために夏目を心配する必要はありませんでした。

つばさは洋一を見た。彼は、彼は土、そこから立ち上がっ陽一にアプローチするグループを去った。 "キッド"。彼は年下の男性の注目を得るために軽く洋一の頭をノックした。彼が盗み見陽一横座席を取った後、彼はすぐに食べたプレートオフ小片を取った。 "何が起こったのか教えて..."明らかに年下の鬼の心配にもかかわらず彼はコマンドで複数を鳴らしました。

つばさで洋一gawks。 "何もありません。"彼はすぐにつばさから目を背けた。彼は翼を信頼し、彼は彼の考えは、彼が簡単に共有できるものではないと感じました。

つばさは洋一さんの反応を観察し続ける。 "あなたはみんなを心配されます。"彼は述べています。彼は、彼の言葉は洋一が若い男性を悩まれている話すになるかもしれないと期待した。 "あなたが突然姿を消したとき、私たちはとても心配でした。"

"なぜ、それは誰もが平等に生きようとすることができるとき、誰もがパワーを求めていることですか？"洋一氏は声明の中で、ほぼぽかんとした顔を尋ねた。 "私は、私たち鬼が必ずしも生活する人間を消費する必要がないことを意味します。"

"それは答えるのは難しい。"つばさは洋一がそんな事を考えて、なぜ少し困惑して頭の後ろを掻いた。何かが陽一が消えた時間の間に起こったのならば、彼はもっと好奇心持って、疑問に思いました。彼は答えを期待して洋一を見ました。 "悪魔が原因で電源の人間の消費するのが好きです。人間の生活はあまりにもかなり高い率と非常に栄養価に鬼の寿命を延ばします。"彼は冗談のような音に最後の文章を作りました。

"あなたは人間を味わったことがありますか？"つばさ不思議なことで洋一は見つめる。

1日洋一は、質問をすることが期待にもかかわらず方法直接若い鬼に驚い洋一でつばさ視線は彼に尋ねた。 "私は...私はそれを否定するものではありません。 '彼は静かに答えた。彼は通常のケースでは、彼は犯罪を犯したであろうことを知っているが、彼は自然の中で消費する人間でオフに住んでいますが、新しい指導者のために、消費しない人間を伴う変更があった悪魔です。 "とにかく理由突然、あなたはそれについて思いましたか？あなたは、 "あまりにも深刻になった彼は、陽一が突然このような深刻な問題について考えた理由を学ぶことを望んで洋一を見ます。洋一は次のように話すのは正常です若い鬼が成人悪魔7分の24に囲まれているために育ってきたが、深刻彼は彼を心配させた通常のものではありませんでした検出された。

"私が出会った...私は、誰かに会った。"陽一はそっと彼の顔を隠すために頭を下げると答えた。彼は翼の顔は本能的に話している間、彼は誤って彼の顔に明らかに何かがあるかもしれないと思った見たくなかった。 "悲しい目で見て鬼。"彼は、それが3分以上のように感じたものよりも多くのため一時停止しています。

洋一でつばさ視線は洋一がどこへ行くのかわからないが、聞くことが継続。彼は年下の悪魔に耳を傾け、患者のままであった。 "...そして、何か私はそれへ多くがあることを知っている。"

彼の料理で洋一は見つめる。 "このような寂しそうな目は、彼が彼の心は泣いて、泣いていたかのように。"

つばさは近い洋一が意味したかと思って身を乗り出した。洋一が突然立ち上がったとき、彼はびっくりしています。 "おい、どこに行くの？"彼は洋一が彼から逃げたとして困惑洋一の腕のホールドをつかむ機会を逃した後、立ち上がった。無応答を受信しなかった場合、彼は洋一を追いかけた。陽一は、その時点でルカと話夏目に達したとして、彼がそれに続いた。

"Niichan！"陽一は、夏目の膝に飛び乗った。

"それは何ですか？"夏目は、突然子供のような振る舞い洋一持っ戸惑い尋ねた。

"私は、私たちと一緒に暮らすために誰かを招待したい。"洋一は、みんなからの衝撃を受けた発声。 "あの人は私は確信して滞在する場所が必要です。"

それは稀であった洋一がそのグループに参加するために誰かを招待することを、すべての悪魔が驚いていたそう。

夏目は彼が顔をしかめました悪魔の歓声に耳を傾けた。彼は誰もが彼が何をしようとしてい口述しようとしていた方法または他の鬼が何を考えていたもの好きではなかった - グループのいわゆる利益を。

誰もが、すべての戸惑いだったそれは洋一招待したいが誰であるかを疑問視し始めた。

洋一は彼の顔の上に意気消沈した顔、静かに夏目の後にトレイル。

ツバサは浮き沈み、意見を表明する再開した群衆を解決する。彼は混乱が残っているように、彼は洞窟にサイレント夏目の頭の中で見ていた。

彼は洞窟の壁に寄りかかったような洞窟の中に、夏目は洋一を見た。 "今、そして...あなたがグループにしたいこの鬼は誰ですか？私はそれが普通の鬼ではないに違いない。 "

'私はniisanの期待と同じように！ "夏目思考で洋一見つめ、

"誰があなたは、私は確信していると接触しました。"夏目は気のめいるため息が続いている終了。彼は臆病な笑みを浮かべて洋一に直面していました。 "だから、私に詳細を教えてください。 '

洋一は、彼女の身元を知らないみかんとの出会いを語ったか、その夏目は女性に出会った。

"私はを参照してください。"彼は誰の利益になる何かを思い付くしようとしたので、思案にふけって夏目はそっとあげた。彼は、誰もがそれの後だったときハーフリングの存在がうまくいかないことを知っています。 "今のところ我々は、その人が検索されます私はグループに彼を招待する前に彼をフォローして観察する。"彼が一時停止しました。 "私はそれをするだろうグループを形成します。私は今は特に混乱を引き起こす領域の周りに悪魔狩りがあるという根拠を残すことはできません。"彼は洋一の頭をなで。 "私はあなただけ観察するグループに参加してもらおう。私はあなたの調査結果について、あなたから話を聞くことを期待しています。"

洋一は、夏目が彼のわがままな要求に耳を傾けたことを喜んで頷く。


	5. Chapter 5

タイトル：GA悪魔狩り

免責事項：これは私のものではありません！明らかに。私は文字だけを借りて。

注意：

1。括弧で囲まれた数字は、文字 '年齢である - 少なくとも、彼らがどのように表示されるかのように。

2。純粋な悪魔は、彼らがどのように表示されるかよりも長生きする傾向がある。

3。これは、町がお互いから遠く離れた場所であり、人口はあまりないですが、中世の周りに設定されています。

4。この物語は "物語氷のない魔物" BLから私を奮い立たせました。芸術は学園アリスとはかなり異なっているがそれを読んでください、あなたは確かにそれを読むことに満足を見つけるでしょう。私はBL漫画に触発されましたが、私はこれがないことを保証します。

第4章要約：陽一は珍しい要求で夏目になる。

- 5 -

みかんは彼女が到着して以来、彼女の数回をにらみ付けるには、所有者に気づいた彼女は、一時間の飲用していたインチ静かに人が歩いて見てドアの近くの居酒屋で土彼女は簡単に人間の男性として渡すために彼女は心配する必要はありませんでしたが、彼女はそう簡単に連携することを拒否する。彼女は、それは必ずしも必要とされるよりも慎重である。

"やあ！"男性は他の2つが伴うのみかんテーブルに近づいた。彼は彼の顔に独り善がりを持っています。

みかんは、男性が彼女と一緒に何を望むかテレパシーする必要はありませんでした - 明らかにそれは戦いだ。彼女は、それがそうすることが無意味であるだろう知っている彼女の頭を上げなかった。彼女は、特に小さな町で注目を集めることでしょう何もする必要はありませんでした。

"そのCruxzを止めろ！"男性は、彼女がバーの後ろから酒場に入っていたので、しばらくの間、みかんを狙っていた人と同じを言った。 "私は誰もがここのシーンを引き起こすしたくない。あなたが引き起こす可能性のあるすべての損傷のために支払うわけではありません場合は除きます。"

独り善がりうなり声を持つ男性は、彼は一言も言わずに彼の仲間と歩いた。

"あの男は常に戦いを探している。"テーブルの側に残さ男性は言った。彼はみかんを見て、微笑んだ。 "あなたはこの辺りからではないですか、私は野田です。あなたは - 。"

"北斗"。彼女はガラスからの迅速なすすったとして彼女自身を導入しましたみかん。 "はい、私はこの辺りからではないです。"

"あなたが仕事を探していますか？"彼は笑顔で尋ねた。 "私は最近のものについては、あなたにいくつかの詳細を与えることができます。" （/ N：大丈夫私は、これが決まり文句である知っているあなたはあなたの中に居酒屋で仕事を探すゲームで見つけるだろう何かをいい、それのために私を訴えるしないでください。？）

みかんは男の申し出を聞いて笑った。彼女は "どんな？"野田とアイコンタクトを持つ避け

野田土みかん場所の近くに窓の外を見た。 "案の定あなたは悪魔に襲われたばかり何人かの人々があったことを聞いたことが実はそれだけで最近あった、彼らは突然人々を攻撃し始めた理由を私は知らない誰もがそれについてまで働いてしまった。"彼は恐怖の任意のヒントを待って静かに聞いているみかんを見ました。

"どのくらい私は悪魔を捕まえるために管理している場合は？"彼女は鬼の命を奪うかもしれないという事実について、さりげに尋ねた。 "それはそれらのすべてを停止することは不可能であるが、少なくともその数は皆のためではないだろうか減少するでしょう。"

彼女に野田の視線は驚いた。彼は他人のように、彼は彼らがすべての彼女が話した方法とは全く異なる、生意気鳴ったか会った同じ印象を持っていなかった。彼女は、タスクを実行するために彼女の言葉によってそれが可能に見えたという自信に満ち穏やか改まった口調で話したように、彼は彼女がむしろ面白かった。 "あなたはリーダーのオフィスで和を得ることができます彼はあなたがあなたの仕事を紹介している限り、和を準備していただろう。"彼女は席から立ち上がった彼は彼女の評価彼女の体を見つめていた。 "あなたはこれを行うにしてもよろしいですかあなたは、この種の仕事を処理することが非常にタイプしていないようです。"彼は酒場を離れる彼女を止めると述べた。

私はそれを扱うことができない場合は、私はやめておこう "、振り向いたみかん。私は不用意に危険に身を置くことはありません。私は状況ではなく、無謀な型を評価するタイプです。私はすべての動き、私のことを確認してください。 makeは必ず勝利です。 "彼女の弓は、笑顔で酒場を出た。彼女が到達するためにはるかに長い彼女を取らなかった、いわゆる指導者の事務所に向かって歩いた、彼女は小さな家であると期待していなかった。彼女は彼女が彼女と同じ年齢であると仮定女性に歓迎木製のドアをノックした。

"あなたは何が欲しいですか？"すみれ（16）みかんが直面grimaced。

"ERR ...私は何かについての指導者を満たすためにここにいる。"答えみかん。彼女は彼女の年齢に近い他の誰にも話 さなかったので彼女はぎこちない感じ。彼女はいつも彼女の両親、大人に囲まれていた。

すみれ目はみかん。彼女はみかんに近い外観を得るために身を乗り出した。彼女は "おい！誰かがここにある！"、突然振り向い

"それは誰ですか？"男性は影から現れる尋ねた。 "ああ！"彼はみかんの視力によって反応した。 "あなたは、それらの冒険好きな若者の別の人ですか？"彼はみかんに近づくと、彼は微笑んだ。離散的に終了していたすみれを無視して入ってくるようにみかんのために彼はジェスチャー。 "私はこの街で頭午前私は考えます私の名前は槇原です。あなたは私の姪のすみれに会った。"

"私は北斗よ。"弓、彼女は変装していた通常の方法で導入されたみかん。 "私はここに来るためにUhmm ...私は、ジョブの詳細について尋ねるためにここに来た。人名野田さんは指摘した。"

"彼はやったね..."槇原目、彼女を評価すると述べた。 "仕事のどのようなあなたが探しているかというと、悪魔退治の仕事のためだなんて言わないでください。"

みかんはうなずいた。

槇原は椅子や本で満たされた部屋の内部にみかんを導いた。彼女が座っているために、彼は彼が続いている仕草。彼は彼女に土"あなたは、1つは...グループ内にあることをしたいですか？"

"いいえ"彼女は頭を振った。 "私は一人でそれを行います。"

彼は彼女の宣言に驚いて彼女を見つめていた。 "私は見ます..."彼は2分のために彼女を見つめていた。彼はそれらのうち2つのドリンクを持ち込む部屋に入るためにすみれに間に合うように、彼の頭の後ろを掻いた。彼は、すみれに感謝し、彼女は素早く部屋を終了しました。 "さて、私は、私はあなたが悪魔を殺す想像できると言うことはできません。"

"私は前に悪魔を扱うました。"彼女は柔らかい声、真実の中で述べている。 "私はあなたがどちらか私の言葉を信用していないであろうことを理解していますしかし、私は私が仕事を達成することができる時にすべてを与えることを保証する。"

彼は立ち上がって前に、彼は戻って彼の頭を傾け、それが輪になって動いた。彼は、部屋で机に行き、彼が読むことを彼女に手渡した引き出しから何かを取り出した。 "それは、それを読んであなたはあなたの時間を取ることができます私はあなたのようにはどうなるの何のための責任を負うべきではないことを伝えると、揺れている"。彼は彼女が紙に署名捕まえた時、彼はびっくりしています。 "OI！OI！"

彼女は顔を上げて、ぽかんとした顔を持つ男に直面しています。 "何を？"

"あなたはそれで本当に大丈夫ですか、あなたの両親や何かのチェックをすべきではない？"

彼女は彼を見つめ、彼女はそれが誠実かどうかであることを認識していないことを彼女のために彼の懸念に微笑んだ。 "私はそのような人がいません。"彼女は紙とペンを渡したとして、彼女はそっと答えた。 "私は家族はいません。誰も私がいなくなっていた場合でも気にしないだろうので、私はすべて一人だ。"

彼はきまり悪そうに彼女を見た。 "本当によろしいですか、私はあなたが内容を読んでいたことを意味します。私は、あなたが冒険好きな何かを探していません願っています。"

"私はわからない。私は非常によく内容を理解しているので安心。ジョブが完了した場合量はあまりないですが、あなたは報酬と言ったように私はいつでも引き出す ことができます。"

"ずっと私は認めていませんが、十分に私は日のカップルのためで生きる一人の人間だと思う。あなたは私はあなたに何かを与えることができる仕事を探して、その絶望に駆られた場合。"

彼女は下の誰かの悩みに十分微笑んだ。 "しかし、ありがとうございます、私はこれと同じくらい良い仕事をもたないだろうな。私は..."彼女は、一時停止した彼女の言葉を訂正した。 "ううん...これは私が行うことの最も有能午前すべてです。狩猟はいつも私の人生の一部となっています。"彼女は家を出て、彼女自身の言い訳をした。

彼はすぐに彼女が部屋を出るとあぜんとした椅子に座った。彼は若者がとても直接的かつ成熟した演技であると予想したことがなかった。

"何が悪いのでしょうか？"すみれは、彼が落ち込んで見えたか不思議で歩いた。 "ゲストはどこですか？"彼女は、ゲスト（意味みかん）は他の人が行っていたお金の半分の量を受信するために主張されることを期待していた。彼女は部屋を見回した。

"ゴーン"。彼は若い男性がやっていることを考えて光含み笑いで答えた。彼はすみれに直面していました。 "あの男は本当に悪魔の殺しに行ってきました。"

木の幹に寄りかかったみかん。彼女は星ときらめく夜空を見ました。彼女は、彼女はかろうじて達成いくつかのマイナーな仕事で彼女の収入のほとんどで買った少数の武器を運んだ。 "私はね十分に信頼できないよ。"彼女は、その彼女がニブルに彼女の食糧備蓄を一切れのパンを取り出した。まだ 'いいえ悪魔ません。その悪魔の子供が実際にここに住んでいるのだろうか。 '彼女は、陽一の顔を思い出す。

...

...

...

'彼女は...彼女は眠りに落ちた。 "陽一は、みかんの寝顔を見つめて思った。

"あなたはハーフリングだと思っていますか？ '洋一を疑う悪魔のささやき。

陽一は、応答でうなずく。彼の言葉が信頼されているかどうか、彼は気にしなかったことは、少なくとも彼はみかんに従うだけでしょう、でも、もう一度彼女に話をする機会があるかもしれません。

"我々は彼にあなたのおかげをすばやく見つけることができます。"別の悪魔は彼のペット洋一の頭のような柔らかい声で言った。

"我々は、自分だけが知って観察しようとしている。"洋一は、グループを思い出した。彼は遠くから静かに彼女をじっと見て、みかんに戻って彼の注意を回した。

"私は誰かを感じることができます。 '彼女はゆっくりと目を開けた。彼女は慎重に自分の道を来るかもしれない任意の攻撃の準備をして移動しました。 "4つの悪魔が...いいえ、バックアップとして影で待機している、おそらくよりありません。 '長いhilted短い刃剣の腕の長さ - 彼女は徐々に手の届くところに彼女の右側にある剣に手を伸ばした。彼女はしっかりと、柄を握った彼女の状況を把握しました。 '私はそれらを扱うことができます...？ "彼女はため息をつく。 'だけでなく、それらに直面する可能性があります。'彼女は、疲れた表情で立ち上がった彼女は洋一の党を感じた方向に直面していました。 "自分自身を表示する！私はゲームをプレイする時間がない！私がそうしなければならない場合、私は町に戻りドラッグ します。"

陽一は、戦うために彼の仲間はまた熱心な、みかんが深刻であることを言うことができる。彼の仲間が出てきたように、彼は何もできませんでした。

悪魔は彼らの鋭い爪、彼らの主な武器を拡張した。彼らはすべてのみかんの部分を持っていることを楽しみにして、心配して見て洋一以外のすべてのをにやにやした。

みかんは、陽一が遠く見てから静かに立っているのに注目した。 "彼は私にそれらをもたらしたのだろうか？ '彼女は渋い顔をする。 '私が推測ガキを殺しべきだった。'彼女は、刀を抜く悪魔のグループにそれを指示した。 "だから、誰が最初になるでしょうか？"彼女は、彼らが同じ時間で彼女を攻撃することは明らかタウント。 'それは常に、不公平な悪魔とのことだ。 "彼女は期待と同じように悪魔が彼女を攻撃したとして、彼女は思った。

彼女は、彼女の体は逃れた後に彼女の頭を後ろに移動して彼女の顔に来て攻撃を逃れた。 "そうそう、私は生きている少なくとも1を必要としています。 '彼女はタスクをリコールと思った。彼女は彼女が彼女の攻撃が停止する悪魔を尋ねる聞い洋一をちらっと見た。

"ガッチャ！"彼の爪のように鬼snarlsは彼女の皮膚を切り取り、みかんのアームを介してカットします。彼はみかんの腕をつかむために失敗呪った。

みかんは悪魔の呪いを聞いsmirked。痛みで鬼を泣かせました手のクリーンカット - 彼女は素早く彼女を負傷したことを鬼の手を切断で彼女の剣を振り下ろした。

第二鬼は、一端に大きな刃で長い棒を保持している痛みで泣いている鬼を無視し、みかんは、それがどこから来たか知っているが、彼女はそんなに範囲をカバーしていないので、明らかに不利な立場に彼女を入れていない。彼は追い詰めみかん持っていたと見て微笑んだ。

第三鬼はみかんの後ろに立っていた。

"これは良い見ていません。 'と思ったみかん。彼女はそれのために心を持っていなかったけれども、彼女はできない彼女に躊躇し、彼女の弱点を作っている陽一に映った自分の姿を見ることができました、彼女は洋一を取ると、お金と引き換えに、若い鬼を提示し、それのために実行を行う必要があるかどうか彼女は思った何もするけど見て。

"あなたは何をしているの？"つばさ洋一後ろ登場。彼はみかんの近くに立って悪魔を睨む。彼は洋一の側を残しました。彼は、みかんが切れたことの手をつかんで、彼の肩の上に悪魔を運んで泣いていた地面に鬼をつかんだ。

"ど！つばさ！"片手で鬼が運び去られることに驚いたまま。

彼女は別の悪魔と戦うために必要かもしれないと恐れているようなみかんは他の鬼のように驚いたように見えた。

"私は夏目から詳細を聞いた。"つばさは恐怖の脇から出てきた人の近くに立っているみかん悪魔を睨む。 "君たちは、トラブルのためにある！"

"彼は我々を挑発！"鬼2は考えました。

"それは嘘だ！"陽一は悪魔を睨みつけ外に表明した。 "あなたが戦うために熱望していた！"

"状況はこれに来ていたので..."翼はため息をつく。彼はみかんに直面した。 "私は、夏目があなたに会いたいだろうと確信しています、あなたにも一緒に来ていただけませんか？"

"ハ！"言い返しみかん。 "あなたの仲間が私に彼らの武器を指摘した後は、私がそうすることを期待する？私が負傷した？"

"私は自分の行為に責任を取るでしょう。"つばさは、ため息のみかん反応を期待して言った。彼は、彼は地面を脱いだ手と一緒に第二の悪魔に開催鬼を手渡した。彼は、みかんに向かって歩いた数フィート離れたところで停止しました。 "それで、あなたは与えるだろう何の罰？私の命を奪うようにしたいですか？現時点では私は私が今死んだら私たちがベースに到達するまで、あなたはこれらの人は、少なくとも、制御されないべきではないのでお勧めします。"

"大井あなたは本当のために戻ってその男を取っている？"鬼2は広い目述べた。

"それはあなたの行動のためだ！"つばさは鬼をにらみつけ、みかんに戻って彼の注意を回した。 "我々は、契約をしなければならない自分自身を証明するかあなたは、同様にそれが可能である、私はあなたを裏切るならば、私が死ぬか何かだろうとそれを作る。"

"ツバサ-NII！"彼だけ無視されるように翼の服を引っ張ったとして洋一は心配叫んだ。

彼女は彼女のために最善の解決策は何かを考えているようつばさ見つめみかん。彼女さえ悪魔の領土に足を踏み入れるためにそれは危険である、彼女は脱出できるチャンスがありません。彼女は翼との契約を行う場合であっても、彼女はいくつかのより多くの契約を追加したい場合、彼女は相手の存在となるために必要なので、それはよくないだろう。

"それは何でしょうか？"つばさはみかんが宣言することを何のために待っている頼んだ。

最善の行動を取ることにしたみかん。彼女はうなずいた。 "私はすべてのあなたの意志死ねば、もちろん契約の下でオーケー。"

つばさはにやりと笑った。 "それで、あなたはその方向に行く。"彼はみかんが出て設定した条件を受け入れるうなずく。 "よし。"彼は、彼の腕はのみかん受け取ることを期待し拡大しているが、しませんでした。彼女の困惑で彼を見つめる。 "あなたが契約書を作るつもりはないですか？"

彼女は簡単に引き出すために、彼女の左側に腰に取り付けられた鞘に彼女の剣を返しみかん。 ？ "もうやった。あなたの胸を見て、あなたがそれを確認したい場合はマークが表示されます。"

つばさはとても他の鬼をやった彼のシャツをボタンを外した。彼は何か白い火のようなものを保持しているように見える小さなドラゴンを見ました。彼は契約の象徴としてそれを想定したので、彼は入れ墨を持っていないことをよく知っている、しかし、その後、彼は通常のためにそのような事を見たことがなかった、彼は契約書を見て体で織ら言葉のようなものです。

"何が悪いのでしょうか？"つばさは入れ墨を見つめていたのを見て尋ねたみかん。 "私はすでに契約をしました。あなたにも鉱山を見たいと思って教えてくれないの？"彼女はそれが彼女を心配しているという事実を隠した。彼女はスムーズに行くがあれば、すべてのことを確認しましたとき、彼女は少なくともまだ、彼女の身元を明らかにしたくなかった。 "私は同じ場所で同じものを持っています、私は別の男性の胸を凝視したくない私はそれをしたくなかったら、それは女のだろう。"彼女は付け足しをした; "これは私が推測すると言って大丈夫です。うまくいけば、彼らはこのように私をオフにできますでしょう。 '

"ちょっと待って！"鬼3は抗議した。 "これは不公平です！これは私たちの生活は永遠にあなたに添付されていることを意味しません？ "

"いいえ！"ぶっきらぼうに答えて明らかにみかんは、彼女は非常に彼らがしたようにアイデアを嫌っていた方法を紹介しました。 "そのような嫌な事を言ってはいけない！私はあなたのベースに私の事業が完了するまでそれだけだ！"

このような契約は混血児が望むのと同じくらい簡単に放棄し、可能であれば、つばさは疑問に思いました。彼はのために洋一は全く別の問題ですので、よくわかりませんでした。彼はハーフリングを得ることに曲がっている理由は、他の多くの理由を理解し始めた。 "よし！よし！"彼は彼の手を放棄した。 "ちょうどいい行きましょう？"

"だから、それは彼だ。"夏目は、岩の上に座って、陽一と翼のようにみかんで見つめ、彼に彼女を護衛した。彼は彼女のサイズをアップし始めた。彼は翼に直面し、 "私はあなたがハーフリングが16歳であることを言ったと思った、彼は多分13の周りには、若いように見えます。"

夏目さんのコメントを聞いて、彼女の欲求不満を含むようにしようとしたみかん。 '私は私の実際の年齢よりも若い男の子のように見えたとしますので、私は変装しているんだ。 "

"あの野郎を殺しなさい！"みかんは手を切り落としている悪魔が現れた。彼の手は、再度取り付け直して、包帯に包まれた。 "私は彼の頭をしたい！"

誰もが悪魔と唱え始めた。

"沈黙！"夏目は権威である誰も存在を思い出させて求めた。彼は "あなたが観察しよくやっている"と笑顔を見せ洋一になった

"あなたは誇りに思っていないですか？"ルカは、陽一の後ろに立って尋ねた。彼は夏目の順序に従う管理するため洋一を賞賛した。

陽一は、ルカに戻っ夏目賞賛されていることが幸せに微笑んだ。

しばらくは、会議の夏目を思い出した後にみかんは、夏目詳しく見てしまっていた。 "それは男だ！私はほとんど彼のことを忘れていました。私はちょうどこのエリアに来たとき、彼はほとんど私を殺した。 "

つばさは、彼が再び夏目に直面する前に、ルカと、群衆の中に参加する洋一を促した。 "夏目、私はそれがプライベートの話のために良いだろうと思います。"彼の背後には群衆をちらっと見た。

"私はそうと仮定します。"彼は土どこ夏目は残しました。彼は従うようにみかんと翼を求めたが、インチをびくを拒否したみかん。

"何が悪いのでしょうか？"つばさは、みかんを見ました。 "それでも私たちを信頼してくれないか？"彼は彼女の答えを知って彼女の声を聞く必要がありませんでした;彼女の顔は彼の質問に答えていた。 "ここに夏目がリーダーであること、次に私はあなたを教えてみましょう。あなたは彼を殺そうと計画している場合は、先に行く。私はあなたを停止することはありません。"

"私は自殺であることがその愚かではない。"みかんは肩をすくめた。悪魔の群れが殺して食べて彼女の準備を見に彼女が見えた。 "まあ、多分私は自殺だ。 '彼女は静かにそのような簡単な言葉を受け入れるようにどのように彼女の愚かなことを考え、自分自身を修正しました。彼女はうまくできただろうと思った。

つばさはみかんが動こうとしなかったことを見てため息をつく。彼は、彼女に近づいた彼女の腕をつかんで、夏目が待っていた場所に彼女を引っ張った。 "その後、さあ！私たちは一日中ありません！"

それは翼が彼女の腕をつかんでいたことを感じたか暖かいでびっくりみかん。彼女は死んで父、長すぎてしまっていないかを振り返る。

夏目は他の鬼は会話が聞こえないような場所を選んだ。彼は以上のみかんの存在が既に持っている悪魔をかき立てることを望まなかった。 "私は、私たちと一緒に暮らすことをお聞きしたいと思います私はここであなたの保護を保証します。"

"なぜ？"冷たく彼の申し出を疑って尋ねたみかん。 "あなたは簡単に私を殺すことができるのに、なぜ生きる頼む..."彼女は手を上げた。 "いいえ、私はよく知っていないこと。答えない。"彼女は彼女の翼に目を向けました。 "私は我々が会ったときに脱出することができなくなります知っているので、私は一緒にタグ付けされた。私は以上入っているとき、私は非常によく知っている。"

'が取り押さえ？'つばさは思った。彼はみかんが彼女自身を軽視していたことが信じられませんでした。 'あなたは深刻なことはできません。あなたも触れることなく、またはあなたが私達の悪魔との契約を行うことができます聖歌言葉を支配する力を持っています。彼が持っている力を実現していません私に言ってはいけない - 危険すぎる "。彼は夏目を見た。 'あなたは本当に彼が夏目滞在させることを計画していますか？'

"洋一はあなたを好きだから - 。"夏目は休止した。 "そして、お二人は同じような状況にほとんどされています。彼は悪魔とハーフリングの子であるが、彼は悪魔ですが、彼の両親のために、彼はハーフリングが持っているマイナーな特性を持っています。"彼は、みかんを見て、彼が滞在する彼女を説得するために言うべき言葉について疑問に思いました。

"あなたはそんなに簡単に私を納得させることができたと思いますか？"見て見ぬふりのように甘くまだ笑って尋ねたみかん。 "私はそのダムじゃねぇよ！"

"予想通り。 '夏目はニヤリと思った。彼は、それが滞在するみかん納得させるのは容易ではないだろうことをよく知っていた。 "まあ、少なくとも、その後しばらくの間ご利用いただけます。あなたは私の言葉を信用しないのであれば、我々は契約を締結する必要があります？"

"夏目！"つばさは夏目の提案に驚いていました。

つばさをちらっと見たみかん、彼は彼女の笑顔は、しかし自分自身にそれを維持して作られて怯え、警戒されていることを言うことができる。 "よろしいですか？"彼女は夏目に尋ねた。 "それは、そう簡単に戻って取られることはありません。あなたの部下のほとんどは私の手の中にすでに準備されています。"

"よし。"夏目は答えた。彼は彼の腕を拡張します。 "あなたの条件を教えてください。"

"あの悪魔を求めたものと異なっていない - 。"彼女は翼の方向に頭をギュッ。 "害が私に来れば、あなたは私と一緒に死んでしまう。"

夏目は苦笑しました。 "よし。"

"ちょっと待って！"つばさは、偉大な野党で出表明した。 "私のような条件で取るためにそれは素晴らしいですが、あなたは！あなたに依存している人を考えることはできません。"

"それは大丈夫です。"夏目は翼を保証します。 "まだ陽一があります。"

つばさは夏目男性の性格を知る説得するために何かを言うことができませんでした。

夏目は北斗、彼のゲストとしてみんなにみかん提示。彼が予想したように、皆が陽一とは全く異なる、良好な反応を示さなかった。

"あなたはいつまで滞在されます？"陽一は笑顔が彼女の腕にしがみついでみかんを尋ねた。 "私は常に何をすべきかを紹介します！"

陽一にその後夏目見みかん。彼女は洋一の要求が義務付けと詮索好きな目を残し、彼を離れて続く。

"夏目。"ルカは心配と呼ばれる。

"それは大丈夫です。"夏目は微笑んだ。彼はうなずきを受け取り、つばさになった。彼は、翼は徒歩見守った。彼は他の鬼から非賛成の表情を受け取った。


	6. Chapter 6

タイトル：GA悪魔狩り

免責事項：これは私のものではありません！明らかに。私は文字だけを借りて。

注意：

1。括弧で囲まれた数字は、文字 '年齢である - 少なくとも、彼らがどのように表示されるかのように。

2。純粋な悪魔は、彼らがどのように表示されるかよりも長生きする傾向がある。

3。これは、町がお互いから遠く離れた場所であり、人口はあまりないですが、中世の周りに設定されています。

4。この物語は "物語氷のない魔物" BLから私を奮い立たせました。芸術は学園アリスとはかなり異なっているがそれを読んでください、あなたは確かにそれを読むことに満足を見つけるでしょう。私はBL漫画に触発されましたが、私はこれがないことを保証します。

第5章要約：狩猟仕事、彼女がベストを尽くすことができる唯一の 事に彼女を導いた生き残るために継続するために、ジョブの検索みかん。ので、彼女は森の中に常駐している悪魔に遭遇した森に行きました。

- 6 -

"私はここで自分自身を上に滞在しています。"彼女はルカが平和食べながら座ってみかんは臆病な声で話した。彼女は任務を続行しないであろうし、それは彼女が悪魔と一緒に暮らし始めたという罪悪感と引き換えにお金を受け取らないだろうと槇原に言ったが、彼女は、彼女の最初の目標をしばらく考えているようです。

"私は非常によくあなたの会社を楽しんでいます！"ルカは笑顔で発声。過去にもかかわらず、彼は彼がハーフリングの本当の性別を知らないままであるがみかんにウォームアップを始めました。

みかんは戻って微笑んだ。彼女がいるため、グループ内の悪魔の少数存在の暖かい感じ、この例では陽一と翼です。どれだけ彼女はそれが彼女が不明である何かである信頼することができます。

ルカは、彼女が信頼できる誰かである、と彼女は観察していた事によって、ルカは同じくらい翼が持っているすべての人の尊敬を持っている人です。彼女は誰も存在するから自分の言い訳をした。

"あなたは一人であってはなりません。"ルカは心配で思い出した。 "少なくともつばさまたは洋一を取る。"

"私は大丈夫だよ。"滞在するルカに、彼女がジェスチャーとしてみかんは笑顔で語った。 "私は自分自身の世話を するためにも、そのナイーブも弱いできないですが、私は若いかもしれません。"

消極的で、ルカは去るみかんましょう。彼は彼の視界から消えるみかんを見ました。

彼女は一人で息をすることができる場所を見つけることをどうにかみかん。 "これらの人々はうんざりしています。私は簡単に彼らが考えていたのかを知る事ができます。 '彼女は慎重に彼女を見たい顔、彼女を急襲する準備ができて、彼女を見て顔を思い出した。 '私は、その夏目男は、このグループ内の平和を維持することができることに驚いている。彼がどれほど危険かをメモを取る必要があります。 '

"あなたはあります！"シャウトが来た。速水は、木の幹に寄りかかっみかんに近づいた。 "みんながあ なたを探している。"

"？"みかんはそれができるかと思った。彼女は洞窟に速水をバックに続く。彼女は少し緊張していた皆が集まっていたという洞窟の近くで発見。彼女は近い外観を得るために、速水とのグループに接近し、その後、彼女は彼女の肌のクロールをした見覚えのある顔を夏目の近くに立ってそこに見た。 "あの野郎はここにある...久遠寺... '

"久遠寺様彼はここです。"速水は彼らに、みんなの注目を集めて叫んだ。

"うーん。"久遠寺の顔が、彼は彼がみかんに目を保持インチ歩くみかん見たように夏目の横に背の高い立って明るく、彼はみかんするあいさつを与えたとして、彼は笑顔を偽造。 "あなたに会えてうれしい。私は久遠寺、鬼の元指導者のこのグループです。"

"ああ...ああ..."みかんの目が広がり、彼女はグループの元リーダーとして久遠寺状態を自分で聞いたような悲鳴を上げたかったのです。 "私は罠に足を踏み入れてしまったのだろうか？いや...私はこのように殺されるでしょう... "彼女の目は焦点の定まらない彼女は血の渇きと久遠寺見たとして。

彼は彼女を見つけるために驚いみかん測定されるように "あなたはそのハーフリングは..."久遠寺は、彼の笑顔に隠した。夏目が邪魔になったとき、彼は徐々にびっくりした、彼の目はまだ彼女の上でロックとみかんを楽しみに辞任した。 "夏目？"彼は間違っているか疑問に夏目見た。

"あなたは、前者のリーダーとなっています。"彼は久遠寺の目に会ったとして夏目は声明を発表した。彼は声がはっきりと穏やかさを維持する権限を持っていることを確認しました。 "私はあなたが私のルールに従わなければなりません。RIGHT NOWリーダーAM。そして、私はあなたが北斗に近づくことができていないことを残念に思います。"

"ホー·北斗？"久遠寺は、夏目に驚いて目を丸くしていました。彼はみかんする夏目を渡しました。 "彼女はここに自分自身を呼んでいることですか？私はスマートだと思います。 '彼が提示されるものを面白がって彼はにやにや笑い、 "ああ。まあ我々は古い知り合いです。"彼は彼女の応答を待っているみかんを見て、一時停止しています。 "右、北斗は〜？"彼は、笑顔で確認を待っていた彼は彼女から不安と期待の表情を受け取った。彼はみかんの表情を見て喜びを発見した。

"過度のなれなれしさの方法で私を呼び出すことはありません！"彼女の声を上げたみかん、他の鬼の存在を忘れて久遠寺を睨む。彼女は久遠寺を攻撃することもできますが、その後、彼女は他の鬼を思い出した。彼女は逃げるかどうすることができるだろう、彼女は彼女を失うことになる知っている戦いのためにそう簡単に彼女の人生を失うのに十分クレイジーではありません。彼女は何度も彼女は久遠寺を殺すための時間があるだろうと、自分自身を制御するために自分自身にチャント。

洋一は、彼女がちょうど久遠寺を撃墜したとびっくり側からみかんで視線を尻込み。彼はみかんに心配して、怖がっていました。なし - 彼はみかんが死刑宣告を受けれることに変更があると、久遠寺を見ました。

久遠寺は、信心深さは、誰も特に彼と一緒に慰めるためにみかんを取得しようと微笑んだ。 "私はあなたが私たちの間に起こったすべての後に、そのように私を断るとなるように悲しい。"彼は同情または、誰も彼を信じないだろう知っている何かを探していませんでした、彼はちょうど皆が反応するような方法を楽しんで - みかんがどのように反応するか。

怒りに震え、拳を握りしめたみかん。彼女の爪は彼女の手に彼女の皮膚、血液に掘った。彼女は微笑み、冷たい笑顔を見せることに成功した。 "なぜ、はい。どのように私はそんなにあなたの心を掘るために私の手を使用することを望んでいる。"

応答久遠寺は彼を喜んでみかんから受け取った。

雰囲気は緊張。

裏切りニヤリみかん、彼女は自分にはもう彼女の思考を保つことができなかった、皮肉で話した。 "ああはい！私はとてもあなたを引き裂くためにそんなに好きですか。"

夏目は彼の言葉をみかんに状況感知真実の制御を取ることは知っていました。彼は彼の方法を見て、久遠寺を余儀なくされた。 "久遠寺あなたはここでは歓迎されていませんので、今残しておかなければなりません！"

彼女は夏目久遠寺は残さなければならないことを宣言聞いて心の中で燃える火を含めることはできませんでしたみかん、彼女はそれが彼女が久遠寺と同等で戦うために十分に強くないことを示唆しているにもかかわらず、彼女は久遠寺を攻撃する機会を渡すことができなかった迅速に久遠寺に向かって彼女の体をずらす。彼女は久遠寺は、彼女が持っている力を引き出し、攻撃手を振った。

久遠寺は戻って飛び降りた。彼の周りに旋回し、彼の体は、オフみかんは彼の後に実行することを確認して実行されます。

久遠寺を追いかけたみかん、少数の悪魔は彼らを追いかけた。悪魔のみかん生命を危険にさらすことによって、彼らは同様に終わるだろうことを思い出し恐怖に目がくらんで。

悪魔は彼らが元指導者を圧倒する力を持っていると思って久遠寺に直面していました。みかん他の鬼に彼らが久遠寺から彼女を遠ざけるように迷惑を発見した。彼女は邪魔になって悪魔を打つことにしました。彼女は、それはそれのために彼女の人生を交換する場合であっても意味久遠寺を殺したかった。彼女は彼に彼女の牙をむき出しに、久遠寺に到達するために彼女のパス上に悪魔を離れて打つ。

みかんは、彼女が取り出した短剣で久遠寺を攻撃跳ね上がった。彼女が武器として彼女の爪を拡張する能力を持っていない純粋な悪魔とは異なる場合があります。彼女は男性が久遠寺はシールドとして使用していた鬼を打つ逃れ久遠寺に斬撃手を振る。くそ！彼女は胸に鬼を引き下げ、彼女は呪われている。彼女はすぐに久遠寺に向かって彼女の注意を回した。彼女は、茎のような薄い、手の速いスリックと別の武器を取り出したが、ポイントと鋼のような硬い彼女の左手の下に現れ、久遠寺をヒットする武器を突き刺す。

久遠寺は、2回目の攻撃を回避することができませんでした右の肩に彼を放牧。血が出て噴出のように、彼は呪われますが、それはみかんを鎮圧で彼を止めなかった。彼は彼女を望んでいた、彼は彼が彼の狩りで得ることができた電力、狩猟はみかんの電力を望んでいた。

久遠寺はみかんと戦い続けて、彼は彼が彼の周りのすべての悪魔に何をした死傷者数を気にしませんでした。

みかんが異なっている、彼女はそれらのいくつかは、いくつかの優しさを示すように、彼女は彼女に害をしないことに対して少しそれらを借りていることをしていたことを彼女自身に思い出させる悪魔のいずれかを殺すしないように注意していた。

夏目は、彼は助けることは負傷を軽減して少しそれを静めるために戦いに参加することができなかった光景を見て欲求不満です。彼はすべてを開始したユーザみかんと怒っなければならないが、彼は悪魔の仲間のいくつかを殺す気にしませんでした誰久遠寺もっと軽蔑。

"あなたは私にあなたの牙をむき出しはずであるようにしますか？"久遠寺は若い鬼の恐怖は彼のこともいっぱい知っている夏目を狙ってあざけった。

夏目は、単に古い悪魔が戦いを継続せずにフォールバックした場合観察、久遠寺睨む。

久遠寺は、彼がフォールバックすることを決めたが、沈黙は何も受けなかった。 "あなたは私を掘っている。"彼は怒りに満ちたため息をつきながら言った、彼は振り向いて歩き去る。

みかんは、久遠寺はそう簡単に残すことができないだろう。彼女は悪魔の巣窟に滞在している理由の彼女の理由を思い出し、彼女は久遠寺の命を奪うことを意図して男性を攻撃する。

洋一が移動するのが手っ取り早いですみかんのホールドをつかむことに成功した。彼はタイトみかん受け入れ、 "停止してください！あなたは彼と戦うことはできません！ません！"涙目、彼はのみかんているもの本当の性別を実現していたと同時に、結果が何であるか知っているみかんを手放すことを拒否する。 "ああ？"

ありがたいことに、すべてのものは、すぐに久遠寺が場所から姿を消したように落ち着いた。もちろん、それは少しみかん落ち着いていませんでした。彼女は久遠寺の命を奪うことで阻止されてから怒りで沸騰土

すべての悪魔はみかん見た。洋一は、彼女が突然脱いだことを恐れてのみかんの側を離れることを拒否した。

"ねえ。"彼は正常に処理するためにつばさに任せるものの、夏目は、あまりにもクリーンアップするためにそんなにがある知っている事件の結果に満足していない、と呼ばれる。

夏目は話をする彼の近くにみんなを集めていた。 "心あなたと久遠寺の間で何が起こったのか私に言って？"

もちろんみかんは鬼鬼は、グループの元リーダーだったことを知って久遠寺と彼女の接続を明かそうとはしなかった。彼女は、彼らが彼女に何ができるかを知りませんでした。

陽一は、感知みかんトラブルが彼女を保証していた、 "北斗を心配しないでください。私は私のすべてであなたを守ります。夏目-NIIが何かのようにうまくいったので安心するあなたに起こることを許さなかった。"

"この子は..."彼女を停止していた子は、彼女のためにすべてを犠牲にしてより多くのように見える子供に視線をみかん。彼女は "あなたは何も心配する必要はありません。それに、これは私自身の問題であり、自分のものでない。"陽一の頭をなで彼女の言葉は真実であり、彼女は彼女の問題に誰をドラッグする予定はありません。彼女はあまりにも多くの流血を見て疲れている。

"久遠寺が私たちの元リーダーであるが、それは我々が彼を好きというわけではありません。"つばさは伝えた。 "彼はあなたが彼に対して言わなければならないものは何でも私たちを信頼できる理由であるいくつかの非常に残酷なことをしました。"

"我々は、あなたがが私たちから助けを受け取ることを保証するものではありません。あの野郎は本当に強いですが、私はあなたは明らかに知っていると思います。"速水は言った。

"私は、そもそも何を期待していなかった。"冷たい笑顔で述べたみかん。彼女はどこに土左陽一から自分自身を分離しています。 "今、あなたはすべてのお許しいただければ、私はに出席するために狩りを持っています。"

陽一と夏目を含む全ての悪魔が尻込み、みかん表情は恐怖でそれらを刻ま示した - 獲物のために真の悪魔狩りの顔。

去っていくみかん、久遠寺を探すために群衆を後にした。彼女は彼女が生き残るためには、彼女の父親との約束とは別に、何をしなければならないかそれから知っていた、そしてそれは彼女の家族を取った悪魔殺すことです - 久遠寺を。

彼らは人間の村でも、彼女を見つけることができなかったけど夏目とcoは久遠寺に向かってのみかん恨みの詳細を学ぶために願っています。

終わり...

/ N：みかんの悪魔狩りが続行されます。もちろん、私は続編を考えています...でも、私はそれを書くために何を苦労しています。私はいくつかのより多くのアイデアを得るために多くの小説を読むつもりです。私は通常それはその時々私は突然の事やポップのランダム総夢のようだ！インスピレーション！ ：D


End file.
